Hiccup's Escape
by Ai Romnol
Summary: What if Astrid never came to interrupt Hiccup while he was planning to leave on Toothless? This is based on the movie, so you might wanna see it first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ahhh... just seen the movie. It was so cute. But, I couldn't help but wonder, what if Astrid never interrupted Hiccup and he really did run away with Toothless? So I wrote about it!  
**Warnings:** Mild language, bound to be some blood, it is and adventure. T'is what the rating is for.  
**BTW:** This is based on the movie! Not the book! So, this may/may not be what you expect!

* * *

"Alright Toothless," Hiccup said wih a sigh. "We're going to take a vacation. A... really long vacation."

Toothless looked up quizzically, his face saying somethin like, _'What? We're leaving?'_

"Yea, c'mon," Hiccup sighed again, attaching his heavy pack to a special fixure on Toothless' saddle he recently added. Toothless didn't seem to mind the weight as the teenager tightened the straps.

Hiccup swung his leg over the Night Fury's neck. He glanced back in the direction of Berk, gulping, almost too frightened to have his dragon friend fly away. He looked down at Toothless' neck, sighed, and gave the signal to fly.

As they rose up over the trees, Hiccup wondered who, if anybody, found his note. Then he wondered if anybody cared.

Yea, someone would. Gobber the Belch may, his father, Stoick the Vast, might. If he returned, that is. It's crazy, trying to find the Dragon's Nest, no one's ever come back. Hiccup sincerely hoped the latest search party did.

Hiccup looked out to sea now, and saw ships. Father?

Perhaps he should go see how everyone's doing... At least take an aerial sweep... He should leave at least knowing that everyone's alright.

Stoick's gangly son turned Toothless around, toward Berk. They hadn't left the cluster of islands that held the Vikings yet anyway.

Toothless tensed in anticipation. The dark Dragon sensed something might not go right. They would be seen, or shot at by those horrible Viking catapults. Still, he didn't balk at his Viking rider's command, trusting him to lead.

He did, after all, enable the Night Fury to fly again.

Hiccup leaned over as they passed over Berk, squinting to see that the boats took light damage, and his father walking with Gobber. They were talking about something. From this height he couldn't hear what they were taking about. He just hoped no one looked up. If they did, they would surely notice the dark winged reptile flying overhead.

From Stoick's body language, he was surprised about something. Hiccup smiled softly, almost grimly, at the news his father was sure to be recieving. It was probably about how his son, how in a few short weeks managed to rise as a celebrity, to the top of the dragon training class.

If only he knew _how_ his son did it.

Hiccup had enough. He and Toothless headed back, away towards the far islands in the southeast. As they flew over the last bits of the village, a Viking woman looked up and saw the Night Fury.

The collective cry of "Get down!!" Hiccup did hear, from all the height up he was. Toothless would nearly be a speck from the Viking's view.

As the cry went up, Hiccup looked down. He signaled Toothless to go faster. The very last thing he wanted was to be shot down right over Berk!

**- - -**

A few hours later found Hiccup and Toothless flying over seemingly endless sea. There was no island ahead or behind. Hiccup began to wonder if he went in the right direction.

Toothless was tiring, they needed to find land soon...

**- - -**

Stoick the Vast was panicking. His son, _his only son_, was currently flying Thor knows where, on a dangerous Dragon! And if Hiccup's letter was to be believed, on a Night Fury!

Of course, this could all be a prank. He may not feel loved enough, so he "disappeared on a dragon" to make Stoick and the rest worry. The Vast Viking considered this from the start, it seemed like the thing his trouble-making son would do.

So, the Viking chieftain had sent out a search party immediately, intent on finding where his son was hiding. Dragons, after all, are unpredictable beasts, unable to be tamed _or_ ridden.

"Uh... Stoick, Hiccup's no where on the islands," Gobber peeked through the door.

"He's got to be!" Stoick exclaimed,"I mean, riding a _Dragon_? You don't really believe he went off over the ocean on the back of one of our enemies!"

"Actually..."

"Actually what?!"

"He.. he could've... I mean, he's got such a way with the beasts... I think, if he tried hard enough, he could, could, uh...."

_"Convince one of those wretched beasts to take him over the ocean?!"_

"Uh, yah...."

Stoick fumed. He'd go find his son himself!

**- - -**

It had begun to rain. Could their situation get _any_ worse?

Neither of them could see land anywhere. They flew and flew and flew, but there was nothing but ocean! Nothing!

Hiccup could see, this was a mistake. Toothless would drop any minute now and Hiccup along with him.

Toothless yawned and shifted his wings. They lost altitude.

Suddenly, through the dark night, Toothless saw a rock, and headed for it. He could land there. Hiccup couldn't see it at first, but was glad Toothless could. Riding a Dragon was fun and all, but after a while you get pretty sore. He bet carrying a rider got a Dragon sore too.

When the Night Fury and red-head teen landed, both were soaked, tired, and hungry. Hiccup gave as much as he could to his Dragon before take his own share from their stores. They could fish in the morning, but they needed the stuff in his pack to last them. Toothless wasn't happy about not being fed enough, and he made sure Hiccup knew.

"Stop that!" the gangly teen scolded he heaved the pack away from his friend the third time.

The dark Dragon gave a grunt as if reluctantly saying, _'Alright, alright, no more.'_

"Let's go to sleep," The exhausted boy yawned. He curled up a little ways from where Toothless was making his own little area. The Night fury looked at Hiccup a second before leaping over, grabbing him around the middle, and dragging him over to his spot. Toothless curled up around the Viking.

Said Viking smiled and patted Toothless. "Good boy."

Both fell asleep a short while later.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think?

I know I should be working on What's Wrong With Naruto? at the moment, but I'm too lazy to type it up at the moment. It is done, and I hope it will be up shortly!  
(But if my Modern Econ teacher has anything to say about it, it won't.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!! I've gotten the most reviews I've ever gotten! And right off the bat too! T'is certainly why I love you all! Love for the readers! :D Anyway, I must admit, when, thanks to Luki Dimension's review, I realised, I did skip a day. I really had to resist the urge to bang my head on the nearest wall. However, realising this, I have made Stoick come back a day late, and the Elder choose Hiccup to kill the...Nightmare(?) I believe, without his father watching.  
**Warnings:** Mild lanuage, adventures, epic sky battles, lightening fast moves, etc.  
**BTW:** THANK YOOOOU! :D (ily 3)

* * *

Toothless woke up before Hiccup did. It stopped raining, the sun was out, and the seas were calm.

The Night Fury dumped the gangly teen and jumped towards the edge of the rock. He was actually pretty skilled at fishing by now, and stood perfectly still, waiting for some hapless fish to swim by.

Hiccup, so rudely awakened by his Dragon friend's enthusiam for a fresh caught breakfast, grumbled a bit and grabbed his pack. He hadn't anticipated how cold it would be in the morning with no new Viking roof over your head. Never the less, he had planned to catch some fish and not rely on his stores to take them over the sea and to... where ever they were going.

Grabbing the line and a little of the bait he'd packed, Stoick's runaway son cast the line in to what seemed to be an endless amount of water for an eternity around.

A splash from behind Hiccup told him that Toothless was fishing too.  
A pleased purr-like sound told him that he caught his breakfast. A bit of it, anyway.

The redhead hoped for a few quick catches. His hopes weren't dashed as he caught a fish only a minute or so after the bait hit the water. It was a really nice size fish, perfect for Hiccup's breakfast _and_ lunch, with a bit extra to spare.

Despite the largeness of the first fish, the Dragonrider cast his line again. Another splash could be heard, as well as another pleased purr. So maybe they'd have some fresh smoked fish to take along if he could convince Toothless to use some bolts.

Hiccup looked at the slightly cloudy skies and smiled a bit.

**- - -**

Or maybe not.

It seems that that fish from ealier was hanging with some friends and they spread the word about Hiccup's Bait Line of Death.

Hiccup had his fill of the fish from earlier and put the extra away. Toothless was scampering restlessly over and about the rock.

"Okay, uhm..." the runaway teen looked around. Which way were they headed? From which way had they come? "Oh no, Toothless. Which way are the islands?"

Said Dragon bounced over to an area on the island, and looked up at Hiccup, then looked down again. It was Dragonese for _'Look over here.'_ The Viking came over and facepalmed. He remembered now.

Before he'd gone to bed he'd made a sign with some stones he'd found. He worried about if he forgot.

Toothless was looking at him, _'Are we gunna go now?'_ written all over his face.

"Yea, let's go," Hiccup grabbed his pack and fixed it onto the saddle again before swinging on himself.

With a last glance at the direction guide, Stoick's son gave the signal to climb the sky.

**- - -**

The Viking Chieftain, after searching the islands thrice himself, logically concluded that Hiccup was not on the islands on the dark night after he arrived.

That left two options. Hiccup crafted a boat to take to an outer island. Seems the thing a runaway Viking kid would do.

However, Stoick's son was no ordinary Viking kid. Which left the second option. He _really did _fly away on a Dragon. Which would be just something the runaway would do.

Stoick ordered a search of the outer islands just in case. When they came back empty handed, he knew where his son was going. To the south was land. It was a three days and two nights from Berk on the fastest of boats.

Hiccup loved to hear stories of the southern lands when he was small. Smaller, anyway.

He'd have his mother tell him over and over until fell asleep. He was so cute, curled up next to the hearth.

That _must_ be where he'd gone!

And Stoick the Vast would go himself to find his son. Paternal worry was kicking in.

"Ready the boats! We sail south at dawn!"

"Yer not leaving so soon, are ya?" Gobber was at the door.

"I am. My son's out there, on a Dragon's back!"

"Well, then.. Get some rest. Takes a refreshed Viking to sail to the southern ports."

Gobber left then.

He was right. Stoick should try to get some rest tonight.

**- - -**

* * *

**A/N:** Please, if you find _**any**_ errors, tell me! I'll fix them!

And reviews make me wanna explode with happiness and get a chapter out sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** My goodness! When I saw how many reviews I got, I was dumbfounded!(I nearly exploded :D )I'm glad you like it! Thankyou for liking it! And also, sorry for the late chapter. I've been abusing so many things due to school work. But you guys should feel better. Only nine days left o' school! :D

**Warnings:** The usual; adventure, mild lanuage, etc.

**Disclaimer:** 'Bout time I remembered these! It's necessary, don't wanna get sued. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I'm just using it for my own ideas.

* * *

The skies had some clouds over where Toothless flew his human friend. The seas below were rocky, with jagged stones clustered together in little bunches as far as the eye could see. Here and there a cluster had been eroded together into smoothness, forming wide little pedestals.

If either Viking or Dragon had a mind to land, any of those would've been perfect.

But no, neither Dragon nor Viking, was going to land over the Jagged Sea, not so long as they were being followed.

A week ago was Hiccup's first night at sea. Three nights ago he was first alerted to his sea-bound followers. It was only a few hours ago that he learned their identity in predawn light.

He had gotten up early just so he could perhaps glance at the mysterious followers, see how far behind him they were.

To the red-headed teen's enormous surprise the boats were not far away at all. In fact, to the lanky boy crouching on a slippery smooth rock pedastal, they were larger than life and a bit more than intimidating.

What was also more then intimidating was his father the Vast at the head of foremost boat, staring towards the dawn. He looked tired, worried, angry... but more worried than anything.

Hiccup's gaze shifted to behind his father as a smaller form wrapped in fur stepped up beside him. The Dragonrider's eyes widened in realization of this newly awoken one's identity.

Astrid yawned, stretching as much as she could without removing her only protection against the chill air.

Stoick's attention turned to her, she offered a small smile and commented on something. Stoick tried to smile, but it looked as though he didn't have enough energy in him _to_ smile. Even as Stoick turned back to stare out, he returned what Hiccup assumed was a greeting.

Astrid turned her upper body to look around at the never ending seas around them, and our tense duo flattened themselves even further against the rock they spent the night on. There was a hurried glance between dragon and rider, and as soon as Astrid turned back to the older man there was a flurry of muffled activity.

Hiccup tossed everything together as quickly, quietly and as organised as he could. Toothless pranced about silently, saying _'Hurry up! Hurry up!' _in that way he does.

The gangly boy didn't know why such panic had seized him, only that he didn't want himself or Toothless to be spotted by the Vikings. There was a definite certainty that if they were seen, it would end badly.

In a very small ammount of time, the Dragon and rider were in the air, flying towards their unnamed destination in a hurry.

They had slowed down now, not hurrying so much, but still flying quickly. The Vikings pursuing them were out of sight and presumably hours behind.

_Still,_ Hiccup thought, _we left without anyone seeing me. They couldn't have known of my departure until that night, at the very earliest. They'd caught up so fast!_ It would be a thin line between being caught and being free with Toothless.

The days had become endless.

Wake up, watch for the Vikings and fish, take to the air. Fly until Toothless decided it was time to land, and spend the nights in fitful sleep.

But then, after what seemed like a lifetime of sea air, land was visible on the horizon. Finally, land!

It looked like a busy port town, as they got closer. Elation filled, caution was thrown to the wind. Toothless flew faster, eager to land on something wider than his wingspan. Only the red headed teen's sudden burst of caution, pressed them on farther them the docks. In fact, he had Toothless fly past the town, and into the forest the surrounded it.

Hiccup threw himself on the ground, Toothless did the same. A grateful sigh pressed it's way out of the teen's throat, as he lay belly down.

A baritone voice sounded, predatory and menacing, "And just what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's not as long as it should be. My laptop's running low on batteries, so I couldn't write anymore. As always, please, if I made any errors, gramatical, spelling, etc, please tell me. Feel free to review. I like eveyone, but those who review are my favourites, lol!


	4. Teaser

**A/N: **Okay, so I know you're expecting another chapter of Hiccup's Escape now. Well, I hate to pop that bubble of hope, but, uh... /popbubble

This is just an update to let you guys know that the next chap is under way right now. I had to rewrite it several times and I'm still not done. I didn't like how (character to be announced later) came out. I got reviews saying the chapters should be longer, and believe me, I'm tryin', just for you. The next chapter will replace this, when it's up.

Also, guys, I feel like a total jackarse for not updating in so long. So so sorry!

(Eventually, I'm gunna put up some pics on my dA of this story[Requests for scenes welcome!]. And general HTTYD fanart. But my scanner's bein' a total moron at the moment so, I dunno when that's comin'.)

**Would you like a teaser of what's to come?**

**Yes? Okay! ^-^**

Hiccup swallowed nervously. The Chief of the Wilds was coming?

That just didn't sound good at all. What was he to do? They had Toothless in chains, he himself was bound, barely able to walk for the weight, and Melan... Where was Melan?

The huge man that used to be just beside him was nowhere to be seen! The red head turned around quickly, hoping the huge chains simply slowed the man.

A sharp poke in his kidneys from his guard's spear had in him facing front again in a flash.

The teen had seen enough though, to see that the brunette man was nowhere close. Or anywhere in sight actually. All he could see were the faces of the villagers. A few looked on disdainfully. Some pairs of eyes reflected anger. A select few women and children held sympathy in their eyes, but most had on an expression of fear.

A terrifying, ear-splitting howl pierced the chilly dusk air.

On the rock above them all stood a bent man, white fur skins covered his shoulders to his skinny knees, a horse's skull, sans lower jaw, covered his face. From the top of the skull, scales - of dragons, Hiccup realized - covered the beginning of a crest of sleek black feathers that trailed to the ground over his back. What may have been a brown tattered robe was underneath the animal-made finery.

"Is that boy's death truely the reason you have summoned me, mortals?"


End file.
